Xeno Paragus
is an incarnation of Paragus from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Dark Empire. Appearance Paragus is shown to be wearing a black Battle Armor, with green under the chest component. He wears a black undershirt, a red cape, and red gloves. Noticeably, his eyes are now bloodshot and he wears a variant of the Time Breaker mind control mask shaped as his eye patch. Personality Xeno Paragus's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga ;Dark Broly Saga In the game, Xeno Paragus finds Dark Broly asleep in the depths of Hell, and places a Time Breaker mask on him. After his meeting with Towa is interrupted by the Time Patrol, he distracts them while Towa leaves to control Dark Broly. In the manga, he uses his powers in support of Towa to control Dark Broly, but they find it impossible to do so. When Xeno Goku appears, the rage that Dark Broly feels towards him causes his power to grow. Xeno Paragus attempts to stop him one final time but Dark Broly strikes him hard and sends him through one of the space distortion portals. ; Mechikabura Revival Saga In the game, Xeno Paragus assists in the defence of Mechikabura's tower, alongside the Dark-Masked King, fighting the Time Patrol and later Xeno Bardock. After Xeno Bardock is overwhelmed by the Dark-Masked King, revealed to be Xeno King Vegeta, Paragus betrays him and takes him out with a sneak attack, though at the cost of his own life. In the manga, Xeno Paragus finds himself on an asteroid somewhere now free from the mind control that the Dark Empire placed upon him and soon after the Dark-Masked King comes after him to assassinate him. His life is saved by Xeno Bardock and both he and Xeno Paragus show their surprise when the Dark-Masked King is revealed to be Xeno King Vegeta. As Xeno King Vegeta and Xeno Bardock fight, Xeno Paragus stabs Xeno King Vegeta while he is caught unaware but he is destroyed immediately in turn by him. Power Thanks to the Time Breaker power up, Xeno Paragus is more powerful than his main timeline counterpart - though in the trailer for SH7 he and Demon Goddess Towa are completely overwhelmed in their attempts to take control over Dark Broly and Xeno Paragus is knocked away by him. Xeno Paragus later knocked out Xeno King Vegeta, though the king was heavily weakened from his fight with Xeno Paragus and King Vegeta was able to kill Paragus before going down. In the manga, Xeno Paragus is helpless against Xeno King Vegeta and is easily beaten, even with a sneak attack where he stabs the dark king, Xeno King Vegeta simply shrugs it off and obliterates Xeno Paragus. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dark Dead Punisher' - Xeno Paragus charges a purple energy sphere in his left hand, and fires it at his opponent. Forms and Transformations Xeno Paragus is the form that Paragus takes on after joining the Dark Empire, he is powered up compared to his base form, wears a Time Breaker eye-patch over one eye and possess a red and black eye. In this form he is shown to be capable of surviving a battle with Dark Broly, and damaging Xeno King Vegeta with a sneak attack. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Katsuhisa Hōki Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Paragus vs. Dark Broly *Xeno Paragus vs. Xeno King Vegeta Trivia *Like his original and reboot incarnations, Xeno Paragus is missing his left eye and is the only one to wear an eyepatch over it. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Paragus Xeno Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Villains Category:Fathers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased